The Downfall of Yui Hirasawa
by Archaeologist of Humanity
Summary: Even the most innocent of people can go down...Hard. Rated M for drugs/guns/many other things.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Once again I don't own and never will ^^; So enjoy! =D

This is going to be a small "setup" chapter. I hope its okay...

* * *

 ** _[BEGIN CHAPTER 1]_**

Time: 23:55pm

Location: Outside the Travel Agents, down the parade of shops.

Yui Hirasawa stood leaning against a post, she had, had a VERY long day but her day wasn't over. Not by a long shot!

They were all still in high school but Yui had dropped out during the last few months due to wanting to go Solo.

She had found herself with a band however. They liked to call themselves the Crying Demons. Yui had fitted right in with the skills that she had, improving almost immediately.

She kept up with her friends as well. Which was why she had a long day. There was a slight problem with the Crying Demons as in the band members...

They had all broken the law at one stage or another. Yui was about to break the law herself.

"Yui?"

Yui turned her head, smiling as her chocolate brown eyes caught sky blue ones. "Hey!" She opened her arms and hugged a relatively tall guy, "I didn't keep you waiting did I Alex?"

Alex shook his head. "Nope, you're on time like always!"

Yui smiled. "I'm a bit nervous to be honest...I never really stole anything...The last time I did something along these lines was when I accidentally kicked Rit-chan for being in the way on my way out of the school..."

Alex chuckled. "Don't worry about it. You'll feel your blood pumping really quickly, and, so long as you keep up with us, you'll be looked after - I.E. You won't be arrested. Now here" Alex passed Yui something black with a silver edge and her eyes widened initially.

"Woah..." Yui whispered as she held the weapon in her hands.

Alex nodded. "Just be careful with it. There is a safety catch, do you live on your own?"

Yui shook her head. "No, but I don't live with my parents neither"

Alex hummed. "Right..."

"So, who DO you live with?"

Yui glanced to a girl by the name of Hillary. "My sister, our parents are never home"

Hillary nodded. "Right"

Hillary looked like an older version of Ritsu but with black leather clothes, a nasty attitude and a white cylindrical item [Can't spell Cigerrate guys sorry] in her hands. "Tell me, when did you get her involved Alex?"

Alex leaned closer. "She's a relatively new one, three months ago?"

Yui nodded. "That I have been"

Hillary looked at the item in Yui's hand. "You've given her a gun this early on? You must have faith in her"

Alex nodded again. "That I do. So, are you up for this?"

Yui nodded with a smirk on her face, an unknown personality hitting her with the gun in her hands. "Ready when you guys are"

Alex nodded at Hillary. "Get Rick on the phone, Yui, when you're ready, get in there"

Yui nodded again and walked slowly towards the cashier of the Travel Agents, having put her mask on previously. "GIVE ME THE MONEY IN THE TILL! AND HURRY UP!"

The till worker instantly put up his hands and gave Yui a bag with the cash in. "HURRY UP!"

The till worker lowered his head. "That's all we have!"

Yui smirked and spun, bag in hand, running with both Hillary and Alex out of the area and towards a waiting motor: Subaru Forester.

When they pilled into the Forester, the thing they didn't notice was the figure of someone who loved Yui to bits watching...With wide eyes.

"...Onii-Chan?"

 ** _[END CHAPTER 1]_**

* * *

Next Chapter coming soon...


	2. Yui's Special Gift

Alright! Time to begin the next chapter! =D I hope you enjoy! ;D

* * *

 _ **[BEGIN CHAPTER 2]**_

Street Racing.

Yui had never seen it before but she loved it from the moment she saw it.

The rims, the turbo...The speed...The acceleration. It was amazing. In fact, Japan was the leader in such a sport according to her and her team.

Alex looked over to Rick (currently driving), "How's it going with the safehouse? The new motor as well?"

Rick nodded. "Thing's good. Had it up to 120 in just 57 seconds today"

Hillary hummed in an amused expression, "Sounds good boys...Hey Yui?"

Yui looked to her, "Yeah?"

Hillary nodded at the bag, "How much cash we got?"

Yui thought about this for a sec then nodded. "I'll check when we get to the safehouse. Should be easier there"

Rick nodded, "Alright kids, hang on!"

Alex grunted as the Turbo on the Forester kicked in, "Who are you calling a-WOAH!"

 ** _[Safehouse - Not far from the centre of Tokyo]_**

At the safehouse all three people walked into the hanger-like building.

Yui's eyes instantly went to the new motor: Subaru Impreza RB320. Black Steel colour with Gold on the Rims. Powerful just by looking at its sleek and boy-racer type design. In short? Her favourite. She LOVED these types of cars.

Rick smirks as Yui was almost melted by the new car. "Its yours kiddo. Now, hurry yourself up, we've gotta move before mornin'"

Yui felt her breath in her throat, "Are you, fucking, kidding me!?"

Alex smirked and chuckled, "Nah, its yours kiddo, just don't get caught a'right?"

Yui nodded. "You can count on it - I'll do my best"

"You driven' 'fore?"

Yui nodded again, "A few times, I've got a license you see"

Hillary checked Yui's license and smirked. "Good to see at least ONE OF US HAS A LICENSE"

Rick and Alex looked offended, "We could get ours easily!"

Hillary rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah"

Yui giggled nervously as she took the keys from Rick and opened the RB320.

Rick got into his BMW 3 Series (Styled on the one from the videogame Need for Speed: Most Wanted - 2005)

Alex jumped back into his dark Forest Green Subaru Forester while Hillary got into her Cream White coloured Mini.

Yui looked around and felt EXTREMELY comfortable in the car she was in, "Alright guys, gimme awhile to get used to her, I'll be ready in say...2 minutes?"

Alex laughed at the communicator, "Ai'ight Yui, just keep up when we're ready alright?"

Rick's voice was heard next on the radio, "Don't worry about what that Asshole says, Yui, you've got this"

Yui giggled softly, "I know, that, much"

The four cars exited the safehouse one after the other, with Yui's Subaru being the one in the middle of the traffic line.

 ** _[Police Station - Main Tokyo Branch - Time: 07:55AM]_**

Azusa Nakano lay on her desk bored out of her mind, who knew being an undercover cop could be so BORING!?

A detective walked in and passed her a piece of paper, "Nakano!"

She sighed as she got back up and wiped her eyes, taking the paper from him, "What now Jun?"

"We've got a call from the Travel Agents downtown, they were robbed!"

Azusa's eyes widened as she tried to look at the paper properly. "Alright-" She nodded and took a drink of her black coffee, she had proven, along with Jun to be prodigy's so they were offered good positions as a result.

"Any lea-"

"Jun? Azusa?"

Jun turned around and saw Ui looked at them both with a flustered expression on her face. "I think...I think I know who's behind this..."

Azusa blinked and sat back in her chair, "Well, if you know Ui...Who is it?" Azusa took another drink of her coffee. Finally waking up.

Jun rolled her eyes, "Probably the fai-"

"My Sister"

 ** _[END CHAPTER 2]_**

* * *

There you go! =D


	3. Azusa and the Chase

Chapter 3 is here! =D

* * *

 ** _[BEGIN CHAPTER 3]_**

Jun's eyes widened while Azusa spat her drink all over Ui. "WHAT!?" Azusa shouted.

Jun shielded herself and, when Ui had recovered from the heat of the coffee, got her a towel.

"My sister..." Ui panted, "I saw her getting into a car with the robbers..."

Azusa blinked. "Are you sure? I can't just go ordering cops around her house if she's-"

"No, Azusa, I'm sure of it" Ui narrowed her eyes at Azusa.

Jun blinked herself. Who exactly was the undercover cop here? Becuase Ui was giving a good impression of being Azusa's senior officer.

Azusa sighed and wiped her lips. "Alright...You know I have to bring her down...Don't you?"

Ui lowered her head. "Maybe I could talk-"

"No, Ui, the law is quite clear. I have to bring her down to the station, and if what you say is true, she'll only get theft and possible threatening with a firearm. I'd only be able to get her the minimum"

Ui whimpered, feeling tears going to her eyes. "B-But I..."

"I know how you feel Ui, trust me, both me and Jun do. But I can't be seen to be leaneant towards you when I'm not that easy for my own parents. I can try and ask the super-intendent...But that's all I can do. Not much more"

Ui looked up at Azusa and nodded, "If you could...I would be very happy"

Azusa nodded. "I'll do what I can then...Jun?"

Jun looks to her. "Yeah?"

"Keep Ui here for the time-being. If Yui spots her or the other way around...Things could be, and get, extremely complicated"

Jun nodded although Ui was trying to protest. "Girls I-"

Jun looked to Ui and held her hand, gaining the instant look from Ui, "Look Ui. I know this is hard to accept, what with your sister doing what she's doing...But if we can we'll get her here and ask her why...Alright?"

Azusa nodded at Jun's assessment and glanced at her radio. "Great..." She switched it on, "Detective Nakano here, go"

"This is Lieutenant Dalventore, ma'am, I am chasing 4 cars down highway 5573! One of them is an RB320, heavily modified from the look of it!"

Azusa locked eyes with Ui and nodded. "I'll be right there, tried shooting the tyres?"

"Bulletproof, we've got a helicopter but I don't know if we can keep an eye on 'em!"

"Fucking hell...That's her alright...Jun, get Ui in the other interceptor. I'll take my Skyline, we'll head you off Lieutenant. Keep going alright!? Get the other helicopter up!"

"Roger that Nakano! Hurry!"

 _ **[HIGHWAY 5573]**_

Deep in the heart of Tokyo, Yui's RB320 along with the other cars were shifting in and out of traffic with highspeed cops on their tail. One helicopter had already been mobilised with another in the skies already.

Shifting down two gears, Yui bulleted around the next corner. "Rick, I've got two of 'em on me, now what!?"

"Got 'em in sight, keep goin' kiddo!"

Yui's Subaru roared forwards as Yui slammed her foot onto the accelerator. Thank FUCK for the increased fuel tank. Otherwise, she'd be out of fuel by now!

"This car's powerful...Common girl..."

"You named the car already?"

Yui giggled. "Yeah, well, duh...I had to name her"

 _ **[Junction 25 - Highway 5573]**_

The phone in Azusa's modified Skyline went off and she answered it in seconds. "Lieutenant Dalventore, go"

"I've got the Subaru ahead of me, we're almost to you"

Azusa nodded. "Roger that-" She switched on the Skyline's engine, "Lead them straight past...I'll get 'er"

Within a matter of minutes (which felt like seconds) Yui's Subaru went rocketing past Azusa's Skyline. Azusa forced her car to rocket from the junction onto the highway.

Yui looked to her right. "Rick, nice work on gettin' rid of them wankers!"

"Oh shit..."

Yui looked to her left, "What is it Alex!?"

"You've got their special racer on your ass..."

Yui looked forward and smirked. "Nothing I'm not accustomed to...Its as easy as-"

"I have faith in you but...That's Detective Nakano on your ass"

Yui felt herself almost freeze, she didn't thankfully due to the speed of her car, but she suddenly realised that AZUSA was behind her...And from the look in the rear view mirror...She was PISSED.

Yui shook her head and kept her smirk. "Get yourselves safe, I'll cover ya'll this time"

"Don't go wreckin' yourself"

"I'll be fine. See ya guys in a bit!" She shouted as she took the car around almost impossible corners - Followed by Azusa's GTR.

"GET BACK HERE!"

Yui could hear Azusa's shout/scream from her car and shook her head. "You wanna catch me, THAT, badly? Follow along kitten..." She stamped onto the accelerator and went around several corners...Most of which were too tight for the GTR behind her and Azusa had to back off.

"YUI! I KNOW YOU! YOU CAN'T HIDE FOREVER!"

Yui managed to duck into one of the safehouse's in central Tokyo and sighed. "Thank fuck I can hide here..."

How long would it be before Azusa caught up with her?

Only time could tell...

 _ **[To be continued in chapter 4]**_


End file.
